The present invention concerns generally the modification of room wall and ceiling structures to inhibit those sound waves detracting from room acoustics.
Attempts to alter room acoustics include the provision of floor and ceiling components intended to absorb sound waves to diminsh room noise. Also known are sound absorbant wall panels for placement on room walls. Such efforts do succeed in reducing room noise but ignore the impact on room acoustics., i.e., both directly reflected sound waves and circulating sound waves or reverberations are limited to cause a reduction in the acoustical brightness of a room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,222 shows the use of a sound absorbant structure, plate or panel, for example mineral wool, extending upwardly in an inclined manner from a room wall for attachment to the ceiling of the room. A volume of air is trapped behind the sound absorbant structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,298 discloses the use of elongate structures of sound absorptive material in place horizontally along wall and ceiling intersections and in an upright manner in room corners.